Darkness Rising
Having grown tired of waiting, Megatron gathers his forces, preparing to move forward with his plans to annihilate the Autobots once and for all. ((May 5th 2023: Following the events of “Mission Undetermined, Destination Unknown” and “Finally Back”)) Characters Involved: Megatron played by Leathurkatt Barricade played by Suburban Wolf '''(Chasm) '''KARR played by Jetta Windstar Nightridge played by Tundra Blockade played by Arctic Swindle played by Imaginary (Arch) Starscream played by Arctic Blackout played by Jetta Windstar Megatron Megatron stood in his chamber deep within the Decepticon base idly scanning through data tracks covering the past several millennia. Soundwave had provided him with an immense amount of information as to the general goings on of his army in his absence, and Megatron for one was none too pleased with their efforts. As far as the Decepticon Overlord was concerned, the only one of any true value to him was Soundwave himself. That one had never failed him, nor did the Communications Officer’s various little companions. Soundwave was above reproach in the tyrant’s eyes, a fact that Megatron knew infuriated many Decepticons. He didn’t care. Why should he? None of them dared move against him, except that fool Starscream. “Ah, Starscream…” Megatron growled venomously. “Forever the inept fool, yet still useful to me in spite of yourself. You are so easily manipulated and controlled.” He chuckled maliciously, his clawed hand scratching his chin thoughtfully. Megatron thought of the humans then, letting out a snarl of disgust. “Humans. Such a worthless insect race.” he growled. Oh, how he hated humans. Especially one particular human: Samuel James Witwicky. He snarled as he thought of Sam, his wicked hands clenched into deadly fists. His Spark burned with rage, craving that human’s death more than he craved Optimus Prime’s destruction. He turned his attention to the base scanners, curious as to who was around and who was out and about. It was time to bring his Decepticons to bear on the infuriating Autobots and their worthless organic allies. Megatron had been biding his time, and he was growing tired of waiting. Barricade A black and white mech limped through the corridors of the Decepticon base, searching for the repair bay. His four red optics glanced around nervously. He knew he was more than likely in trouble. He'd told Starscream he'd be at the battle, and he'd been on his way there. Then, he'd run off when Optimus Prime had started fighting with Bonecrusher. He'd gotten a signal from Frenzy, but had been unable to find the small bot when he reached the dam. The battle had been over as well. After his run-in with Ironhide, and being forced to make friends with a bridge pylon, Barricade had gone into partial hiding. Now, his only hope was that the information he'd been collecting throughout that time would be enough for Megatron, once he reported in. As Barricade walked, he looked over what he had gathered. Anything that he was positive held no intelligence value was swept to the back of his processor. Other things were placed more in the front. One of them being that Ultra Magnus was on Earth, and that he was Optimus' brother. That was something Barricade hoped would catch Megatron's attention, and possibly avert his wrath. The scout let out something akin to a sigh. Being in this low of a position sucked. There was no other way to describe it. Megatron “Barricade!” The deep visceral roar reverberated through the hallways of the Decepticon base, seemingly amplified by the metal walls. The massive Decepticon leader stepped out of a side corridor just behind the scout. “So nice of you to join us.” he added more softly, his tone a pretense of welcome. “We have been so… worried about you.” He stalked forward towards Barricade then, looming over him. “Where have you been? Or shall I consider you a traitor!” he snarled, his hand snapping out to grab Barricade around the neck, picking him up and slamming him against the wall, pinning him there. He leaned in, face plate to face plate, growling angrily. Barricade Barricade stopped dead when he heard his name, and slowly turned to face the source of the voice. The initial soft tone in Megatron's voice caught Barricade off guard, but he knew better than to believe it was true. Before he could speak, Megatron's hand had lashed out, curling around his neck, and slamming him into the wall. His processor looped, making him black out for a second, and he refocused his optics on the angry face plate of the Decepticon leader in front of him. His hands instinctively grabbed onto Megatron's wrist and hand in an attempt to keep Megatron from crushing his neck. "Lord Megatron! I had received a signal from Frenzy, and responded to it! By the time I had returned to the human city, the battle was already over!" He'd been expecting something like this, just not so soon... Megatron Megatron sneered at Barricade then. “You ran and hid to save your own slaggin’ Spark!” he snarled viciously, slamming him against the wall again for emphasis. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tear out your traitorous core.” The challenge came out in a growled hiss. Megatron was not pleased… No… He was not pleased at all… That much was clear enough. He had grown tired of the cowardice, the incompetence, the treachery of his Decepticons. Now it was time to weed out the worthless from the useable, and as far as Megatron was concerned it was long since time many of them redeemed themselves, or be destroyed. Barricade The back of Barricade's head hit the wall again as he was slammed once more. "Gah! Lord Megatron, I have not been hiding out of cowardice! I have been performing my function as an intelligence scout!" Barricade could only hope that what he'd gathered was enough for Megatron. "I have been scouting the Autobot's base, and I have the names of some of the newer arrivals. I also found that Ultra Magnus is on Earth! He claimed that he is Prime's brother!" He struggled to keep his optics focused. The grip on his neck had slowed the flow of Energon to his processor, and it was having the same effect as putting a sleeper hold on a human. Megatron This news gave Megatron pause. “Ultra Magnus…” he rumbled softly. “So, Prime’s half wit half brother has come to Earth after all.” He looked at Barricade, relaxing his grip just enough to keep the spy conscious. “Where is he? Has he joined up with Prime and the others?” he asked, his deep gravelly voice rumbling like an avalanche despite the fact that he was speaking more quietly… That is if Megatron’s voice could ever be considered quiet. Barricade Barricade gulped as some of he pressure was released, blinking several times as Energon began to flow a bit more freely to his processor. "He has not joined with them, to my knowledge, Lord Megatron. The last I saw him, he was in the human city of Tranquility, California. Though, that was several solar cycles ago. However, I also did not see him when I scouted out their base again only a few solar cycles ago." Megatron Megatron gave Barricade such a horrifyingly wicked grin that most bots likely would have lubricated themselves on the spot. “So Prime’s wayward brother is alone and out of contact with the other Autobots. Excellent.” he said with a sadistic chuckle. He tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment. “Can you track him down, find where he has been hiding and why?” he asked with a hiss. “Or should I ask Soundwave to do your job for you instead if you’re not functional enough for it?” he growled, looking over Barricade’s damaged chassis. Looking over the damage, he inwardly wondered if Barricade had actually been stupid enough to openly engage Ultra Magnus. He narrowed his burning red optics coldly as he regarded Barricade. Barricade Barricade gulped again when Megatron grinned, his fuel pump stopping cold for a moment. "I-I am functional enough, Lord Megatron. Just some...minor injuries from a few small run-ins with Autobots. Though, I would like to get at least my communications systems functional again. The weapons specialist Ironhide knocked them out when I had a run-in with the Autobots between the events of the battle for the All Spark and the battle in the human country 'Egypt.' After all, any information I find could be more useful if you did not have to await my return, Lord Megatron." Megatron Megatron growled softly. “Indeed.” he rumbled. He then turned, lifting Barricade from the wall, but not letting him go just yet. “SCALPEL!” he thundered loudly. A moment later the diminutive spider-like bot came scampering around the corner towards Megatron. “Yes myLordMegatron.” he chattered quickly, eyeing Barricade. “Barricade is in need of some… repairs…” he growled deeply, then suddenly let go of Barricade whom he had been holding at his eye level, letting him drop like a scrap bot to the floor. “Make sure his coded long range communications systems are operational and coded to my frequency so he can report back to me his…” he leaned over Barricade threateningly, “…findings…” The small silver bot skittered over to Barricade excitedly. “YesMegatron! Come vith Scalpel, Itakeayou medbay, fixfixgood.” he uttered excitedly, crawling up Barricade’s chest, then scampered back down and off through the corridors. “Hurryhurry, nomakeamevait!” Megatron glared at Barricade. “You better prove as useful to me as you think you are, Barricade.” he warned darkly, his voice low, sounding more demonic than usual. Barricade Barricade tightened his grip instinctively when Megatron lifted him off the wall, and flinched slightly when Megatron called for Scalpel. Either Scalpel was the only medic there, or Megatron was really, really pissed off at him, or both. Megatron releasing him caught the scout off guard, and he dropped to the floor, grunting only from the impact, glad that he'd switched off the pain receptors in the injured areas. When Megatron loomed over him, Barricade flinched a little, trying to show as little fear as possible. {"Freeee meeee..... Heeelllpppp..... Coooonnntttrrrooollll..... Wiiiiinnnnn...."} Barricade growled inwardly. {"Shut up! You're never getting out!'} Still, this bothered Barricade. He was becoming more active and vocal. Barricade knew that sooner or later, he'd have to give in and see someone about it again... Megatron's voice brought Barricade back to reality. "I will, Lord Megatron." Barricade got up as quickly as his injured knee would allow, and limped after Scalpel. KARR ((20 miles away from the NEST base in NJ))' From afar, about 20 miles out, KARR was a safe distance away, parked in a quiet lot with surveillance mode activated, surveying the base boredly. He had recently returned from a long flight to Egypt, glad of the break. He was simultaneously charging up his solar cells that were built various parts underneath the molecular shell of nanoskin. He became more focused on his surveying when he watched one of the A10's pick up, signal apparently completely cloaked up until recently. Even KARR had had trouble picking up the masked signal. It had completely blocked the humans' transmissions as soon as he apparently 'woke up'. '' Watching and recording the fight and listening in on their radio calls, he could see how well this Con was holding his own so far, save for Jazz's attempts to freeze him up with the liquid nitrogen. When it began to take damage, he remembered who this was-that was the only clue he had for recognizing this 'Con', as he'd never heard Goliath speak before while he was still being built and tested under Tarnish's control. He had encountered an Autobot named Tarnish before he left for Egypt, and had helped him finish the last few steps of latest creation by letting him take samples of his molecular shell and nanomachines. That Autobot's name was Tarnish. However, KARR had plans for Tarnish's creation, which he had called Project Goliath, and Tarnish wasn't getting those nanomachines for free. On a private frequency, he sent a brief 'ping', an alert to Blackout, and one to Megatron as well. He then waited a few moments as he watched the situation get worse. The Autobots were freaking out, and it made KARR smirk inwardly as he watched Goliath activate some of his drones and fire at whatever the slag he wanted. He was simply mis-programmed slightly. He paused before reporting, noticing something. As he had been watching, Tarnish appeared to be absent. He couldn't even sense his signal on the inside of the complex. Perhaps Tarnish was out taking a break. Hm. KARR decided to hold off reaching Tarnish of the news, obviously deeming the Cons more of a priority. Right around the moment that Barricade began to leave the room to get repaired by Scalpel, Megatron would receive a private radio call from KARR, who was apparently spying on the Autobots at NEST and thus no where near the Con base. '<"Lord Megatron, I have some important news and information for you. Please respond when practical.>''' KARR proceeded to survey the fight from a generous distance. Megatron As Barricade limped away behind Scalpel, Megatron tilted his head, turning his focus to KARR’s call. <“Tell me what have you have found, KARR.”> he commanded with his customary growl. Ever since KARR had been rebuilt and added to the Decepticon’s ranks, his usefulness and loyalty to Megatron had been tested regularly. So far, he was proving a useful asset indeed. So far. <“And it had better be important enough to risk your Spark for disturbing me like this, Earth bot.”> he warned darkly. He was still wary of KARR’s willfulness however, and took each opportunity to remind the Earth made bot who was truly in control, however subtly that reminder was offered. KARR KARR wasn't really offended by being called 'Earth-bot'. He knew what he was and never denied it. And with Megatron's response, he promptly sent an influx of files containing pictures of Goliath in action dealing with a group of the Autobots at the complex, all live, close up satellite imagery. <"An Autobot designated Tarnish has been hellbent over creating an ultimate machine designed to fight for him over the recent years. I happened to encounter him earlier this month while he was out taking a break. He ranted about this Project Goliath. Curious, I kept tabs on him. He does not appear to work with Wheeljack whatsoever and always has plans of his own. Apparently this drone, he calls it, will take orders from no one but Tarnish himself. As you can see by the imagery, I strongly believe Goliath may be a valuable asset to the Decepticon cause. The catch is, of course, we have to capture the creator for him to function at his best. I allowed him to take a sample of my nanomachines to study since he was never granted permission from KITT to examine and modify them for Goliath. Considering the toughest scenario possible, we could leave Tarnish with the Autobots and take Goliath for ourselves and rig some of his processor's commands. However, having watched Tarnish in action in and out of the lab, I believe that he too may be another valuable asset."> KARR explained calmly, his emotionless voice mimicking a cold, sinister version of Optimus Prime's. He knew many didn't like his voice, but he never cared-it was his by default and even though he could make or copy any voice he wished, it was his typical preference. Megatron Megatron listened, watching the images KARR sent to him. It began as a slight curl of his metal lip, a faint evil smile that grew into a grin, building into a wicked chuckle, and finally exploding into vicious laughter that rang throughout the halls of the Decepticon base. <“YYYEEESSS!”> he roared gleefully, rearing back and raising his deadly hands above his head. Lowering them and looking down the corridor again, Megatron snarled with venomous glee. <“With the Autobots occupied, Prime’s long lost brother will remain alone and unprotected. KARR, continue monitoring the situation and report any changes. Reinforcements are forthcoming.”> He then switched coms, adding two more to the conversation. =“Blackout! Starscream! There is a comrade in need of our assistance. Go to the Autobot base immediately and retrieve the aircraft designated Goliath.”= Megatron then added two more of his soldiers. =“Swindle! Blockade! You will assist KARR in persuading Tarnish to join us with his newly awakened creation.”= he ordered, the usual growl in his voice shifting to an almost purr. Shutting off the coms, he turned then, it was time to deploy his faithless scout once more. “Barricade!” he snarled as he entered the med bay where Scalpel was working to repair him. “You will return immediately to Tranquility and track down Ultra Magnus. Take Scalpel with you if you must.” He then grabbed Barricade’s wounded shoulder and lifted him slightly with a growl. “And if Scalpel is damaged, I’ll take it out of your chassis. Is that understood?” he threatened in an almost pleasant tone before letting him go, roughly shoving him back onto the table. Without waiting for an answer, Megatron turned and stalked out of the room, chuckling in such a way as to make even the most hardened and evil Decepticon’s fluid system run cold. Barricade Barricade had sat on the repair berth silently. He knew he'd failed back when he'd returned to the city for the Decepticon leader, or anyone else. His long-range comm systems had long since been damaged, and his short-range ones were just as badly off. Still, he knew he was no Starscream. He would not fail again. His head shot up when he heard his name, and saw Megatron walk in. Quickly, forgetting that Scalpel was still possibly working on him, he got off the berth to stand, listening to his orders. {"Great. More babysitting duty..."} He thought with annoyance as he heard he was to take Scalpel. As Megatron grabbed him by his damaged shoulder and lifted him up by it, Barricade grabbed onto the shoulder as well, trying to keep it in one piece so that he would retain use of the arm. When shoved back onto the table, the scout almost rolled backwards across it, due to his size compared to Megatron's size. "Yes, Lord Megatron." He replied to the back of his leader as he walked out, the chuckle making his fuel pump freeze up again, then he glanced over at Scalpel. "Can I go yet?" Nightridge Revving outside could be heard near the entrance of the base, a ebony black Saleen Twin Turbo stopping just outside the base before it began to change form. A femme now taking it's place, Nightridge stretching her joints a bit to get the 'cramps' out of them, a long drive like that normally had them tense. She'd just returned to the U.S. from Egypt not finding anything much else worth looking at. And any activity to involve the Autobots anywhere else had turned up nothing. "As usual." She muttered coming inside, not even realizing all who was hear, especially one exact Decepticon she thought to not consider, her new leader Megatron. It was something she lacked any ideas to realize he might be back from a long absence, any thoughts she had were a bit blank and wandered through her processor like a fog cloud over a lake. Shaking hear head the femme stopped at the control room, pretty much part of her daily routine and began to check if anything was really useful on the agenda or needed to be done. Blockade ((On the outskirts of Tranquility, California))' Blockade was on patrol when his communications array came up, a light flashing on his heads-up display. Who was calling him now? He tentatively acknowledged the link; the signal was Decepticon in origin. Thankfully he was on patrol, being out and about made this a lot less risky than if he had received it inside the base. When a voice cut across his internal communications, he was surprised. That was Lord Megatron himself! Mulling over the orders, Blockade wondered what his superior was ordering him to do this for? He assumed it had to be because of the fact he was undercover as an Autobutt, but he had assumed he would not have to undertake any particularly dicey tasks. Another assumption he had made was that he would not have any contact with other Decepticons outside of battle, such was it. Oh well, Blockade privately agreed. Also, it was about time that he returned to the Autobot base. Couldn't stay away forever, now could he? Unfortunately he would be working with Swindle to undertake this venture, but as he particularly did not know the Decepticon by anything other than ear, Swindle’s reputation was that big, he doubted that the mech was that bad. So, he had no problems with it. <“Yes sir, Lord Megatron. I will not fail you, sir.”> Swindle Swindle jumped slightly as his comm sounded, having been engulfed in the long and daunting process of inventory. He considered telling whoever it was that he was busy at the moment and would get back to them later but when he heard who's voice it was he immediately tossed that idea from his processor. ="Of course, Lord Megatron, right away."= He quickly put anything he had out back into the drawer in his chest. He'd have to finish his inventory later. It seemed an unusual task to give him at first but as he thought about it it made sense why Megatron had chosen him for it. He was a manipulator, and a good one. Even with his reputation as such, being known to live up to his name, he still had ways of getting what he wanted. At times it seemed he could convince just about anyone to do just about anything, which was just fine for him, it just meant that much more potential profit. Once he had everything put away he headed outside, transforming and speeding towards the Autobot base. Starscream ((Twelve miles from the Decepticon base, due North))' A beige F-22 tipped slightly, banking through the air. {"Oh yippee, Lord Megatron is calling! Oh great."} What could this numb skull possibly want with him now? Starscream didn't really care. He would have to do it anyway, so why not meet his Lord's demands with as much sarcasm and cynicism as he could? It was doomed to fail anyway. As were all of Megatron's other schemes. So, Starscream was not all that surprised. {"Baby sitting duty! Dammit Lord Megatron, what do you take me for!? A foolish recruit or the slagging Air Commander!?"} Taking into account the location, Starscream turned north while cutting on his communications array to answer Megatron. He couldn't silence the bare hint of sarcasm in his voice as he answered, although it did sound loyal. Mostly. <"Lord Megatron, sir, I would be happy to do so. I will proceed immediately."> KARR ((Still 20 miles form the Autobot base in NJ))' <"Yes sir, I will proceed towards the base and locate Tarnish."> KARR kept surveillance mode going, and began to search for Tarnish's signal. It didn't take long. Indeed, the garbage truck was headed en route back to the base. <"Tarnish, I just wanted to...alert you to be prepared for some action when you get to the Autobot base. Your project woke up early."> he chuckled inwardly, knowing Tarnish was going to flip out and panic when he heard the report. To back up his words, he sent the same images he sent to Megatron to the Autobot as well. Blackout ((50 nm to the South East of the Autobot Base)) Blackout was lurking the area with in a fifty nm radius of the Autobot base, and promptly heard Megatron's sudden command. He hadn't heard KARR's full explanation of the situation of course, but Blackout was always up for a fight, and Megatron ordered he go assist whoever this Decepticon was. He didn't care about names that much, so that wouldn't be questioned for now. He'd find out when he jumped into the action. ="Understood, Lord Megatron, I'm on my way."= Blackout continued his general flight path and set up his navigational systems for the nearest Autobot base. Scorponok stirred, hoping for some action as well. {This ought to be fun.} Megatron “Ven ze shoulder ez done, zenvego!” Scalpel snarled as he clamored up Barricade and perched there, tending to the damaged joint. Most of the rest of the repairs could be done in route, but this one needed tending to before hand. It wouldn’t take the diminutive bot long to stabilize the shoulder though and once finished, the small bot retracted himself into a small package in an out-of-the-way cubby under Barricade’s armor. “Vegonow!” he ordered. “Imakearrrepairs on ze vay!” Megatron nodded to himself as each Decepticon called in, acknowledging their orders. His brow furrowed in response to the hint of sarcasm in Starscream’s answer however, and Megatron pondered the idea of dismembering him and letting Scalpel put him back together to remind the Air Commander of his place. For now, the Decepticon warlord let it go; he had more important things to concern himself with. He then tilted his head with a wicked smirk, hearing the new arrival on base. He followed the Con’s signal to the control room and smiled darkly at the sight of her. “Nightridge…” his voice was low and seemed to almost purr her name. “So good of you to come. I have a task for you.” he said as he walked towards her. “Barricade will be leaving shortly on a scouting mission in Tranquility to locate a certain disconnected Autobot. I want you to accompany Barricade and help him report back to me. His coms have been damaged so he will be taking Scalpel with him to continue repairs as needed.” Megatron leaned down to her, curling one clawed digit under her chin lightly. “I will join you there once you have located Ultra Magnus to personally oversee his dismemberment and feast upon his dying Spark myself.” he finished with a deep growl. The very idea of one Cybertronian consuming another’s Spark was akin to a human tearing out another human’s heart and eating it while it was still beating. Yet this was Megatron’s habit, perpetuating the other Decepticons’ fear of him and keeping them in line. Not many had witnessed such an event, and those that had would never forget the horrific sound of the Spark’s screams as it was shredded and consumed by the 35 foot tyrant, and they never wanted to see it again. Yet it was said that Soundwave had witnessed it several times, merely standing by watching the spectacle, unflinching, unmoving, passively observing without any sort of reaction at all where all others had shrunk away in horror. Many often whispered that it was for that reason, among others, that he had been afforded such high regard by the Decepticon overlord. Despite several Decepticon’s distrust or even hatred of the Communications Officer, Soundwave was untouchable, and some even wondered if the mysterious Decepticon had consumed a few hapless enemy Sparks himself. Nightridge Nightridge had detected another Decepticon signal, faintly recognizing it but normally she ignored this. Though when she heard the voice most Decepticons trembled at she at first stiffened, since not once had she ever expected to really find Megatron there so soon. Turning finally she felt like her Spark had nearly stopped as her leader walked closer but she listened carefully. "Yes sir, understood." She said, her voice staying even and calm, but deep down she was as scared as hell, and for reasons of her own. But as he curled a single claw like digit it made her fear grow, not even knowing if Megatron would really accept a former Autobot among his ranks, one who defected to their side at least. Not to mention the only reason she had the visor was because she had not gained the full reprogramming for her optics to be red, which Nightridge had tried to keep hidden for the last few years since joining the Decepticons. It took the femme a lot to not suddenly pull away. Barricade Barricade growled at the medic's attitude, but said nothing, making a quick limp to the outside of the base. Once outside, he folded down back into his Saleen interceptor form, and took off, heading for the main road a distance from the base. He did not relish the thought of going anywhere near the seasoned warrior again, but it was either that or termination. Once he reached the road, he merged in, taking his speed up to a bit above the speed limit, not wanting to draw more attention to himself. ~"Just focus on the comm systems. All other damage is secondary."~ That, and he didn't need to be twitching around the road from Scalpel's repairs. Megatron Megatron smiled wickedly, sensing her rising fear at being so close to him. He relished the feeling for a moment, then stood more upright. “Then you best go catch up to Barricade before he leaves for the mission.” he replied almost pleasantly, stepping a bit to the side to allow her to leave. “And Nightridge,” he called lightly before she reached the control room door, “Make sure the both of you remain undetected until my arrival. We don’t want to alert Magnus of our presence until we’re ready to kill him.” he added. Megatron chuckled softly to himself. Optimus Prime’s younger half brother was on Earth, and apparently had been for an unknown amount of time. He knew there was a sibling bond between them and he wondered why Optimus hadn’t gone to search for Ultra Magnus yet. Several possibilities crossed the Decepticon leader’s processor, but ultimately none of them mattered. What mattered to Megatron now was that in killing Ultra Magnus, Optimus would feel that death, likely crippling the Autobot leader in the process. Megatron’s chuckle grew into insidious laughter. Megatron was going to enjoy feasting on this Spark… Yesss… Nightridge Nightridge glared beneath her visor, glad for it to make her optics almost unseeable and she was about to leave but paused as Megatron spoke again, "We'll make sure he doesn't even realize he's being tracked sir. The Autobot won't know what him by the time he's even realized it." She said in a cold voice before leaving the room and heading outside. Taking a moment or two she tracked Barricade, signal a bit faint from being so far and she sped off as quickly as she could down the road. Luckily she was not as cautious as the older warriors and merged onto the road at a much higher speed then the speed limit. <"Barricade, this is Nightridge, I am but a mile or so behind you, so I'll be joining you momentarily. "> Nightridge said over the short range com-link system. She wasn’t sure if his communication system would pick up on her call, not so sure if he even had them on really. Barricade The transmission came in a little garbled, but Barricade was able to decipher it, for the most part. <"Alright, Nightridge."> {"Of course. Megatron needs someone else just in case I screw up..."} The scout wasn't surprised by this at all. It was typical Decepticon behavior, after all. He didn't slow down, but didn't speed up either. He kept the pace he was going at constant. ((Continued in “When Shadows Fall”)) Category:Finished Threads